Hogwart's Drake
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: The Beloved of Hogwarts and the castle herself lauch themself in a new world to escape a new war between Mundane and Magical. War hardened Harry and co. face a new challenge in itself, Live peacefuly. But then again With Fairy tail as ally it's never really peaceful./ Paring ? Powerful Hp caracters. / Possible Yaoi/Het/Yuri


I'M Back ! Check out this new Fanfic that was dancing in my head.

So in brief new I will review my previous fic a little and than publish new chapter that were long overdue.

I stil have the attention spaw of a butterfly in term of writing sooo fuck if I know when is the next time I will touch a old Fic or write a new one, Only Chaos will Know

Disclaimer: I own Absulotly nothing, i'm marvelously Broke and in denial of my poor state of being

* * *

It was in this particular cold night of november, that the moon shined and twinkled in the sky with renewed brilliance. For those who could take all positive thing they could find, gripped at what looked of a sign the hope was not lost. All around the world and every society was threatened of a new darkness ever hungry for blood, nobody would escape it. The very magic in the air was chanting a grim and terrifying future for those who cared to listen. Magical creature all over the world could be seen gazing the moon solemnly.

In the darkness is where the light become the brightest...

But the moonshine was really for a sole being in this night, and no one else. It illumined a castle that has survived the ravage of time and still possessed her magnificent grandeur. The castle for the first time in thousand years was brimming with ancient power and continued to draw some more from the Ley-line with the blessing of Lady Mother Gaia.

What many missed is that the magical school: Hogwarts, is more than a simple enchanted castle, she has her own consciousness born from her founders. Rarely has she the need to awaken and in her dormant state she could still play with the student gracing her wall with her staircase and such. There only few reasons for she would need to actively participate with her habitant. Such was the case four years ago when she assisted the first fight of many: _The Battle of Hogwarts_ she banished the of Death eater back to their cowardly master and activated the full might of her ward. Voldemort at the time was still recovering his strength from his resurrection and planned many more ritual to be unstoppable .

After this act, she summoned her most beloved of this generation who were able to fight and bestowed them with the Title of Knight of Drake to protect the young and other refugees. She gave the knowledge of magic long forgotten and magic discarded as useless in peacetime to any fighters interested to protect their loved one. She guided her newly named Knights, in the war to become True Battle Mages of Old by Degree of her Founders and thus were ready when the Russian, Chinese, Korean and Indian community joined the banner of the Dark lord Voldemort. it was then the the true battle ruled the magical society. And it was Her Knight that Fought with the most fierceness and willpower for a better world to her everlasting pride. They took the lead of the war putting the 'adult' to shame with their maturity and experience.

For three long years the hidden battle of magic where all over Europe and all under the nose of mundane. So many lost...

But then, The Titans fought for the last time, Hogwart's most precious; The Knight Commander facing his nemesis Tom Riddle aka Voldemort the Dark lord. The battle took two day and two night, at the end it become a battle of will between the two heavily wounded wizard. With a last push, running literally on empty, The Commander beheaded Tom with the Sword of Gryffindor claiming all his possession as Right of Conquest. To this day this battle was surnamed _The Clash of Ancestor_ in name of the two Titan respective legacy. After claiming all the Vassal's magic of Tom, the tides of the wars was finally for the better. Within months all supporter of Voldemort were herded to receive trial.

The opposing international community waved the white flag after the last vassal was found and reluctantly submitted for trial to escape the Knight Commander wrath, being the last warlock know. Then after number of sleepless night, the trial finished and the war ended peace was at their doorsteps!

That peace didn't last ten month...

Their previous war was not so unnoticed by the mundane has they wished it was. All it took was a government agent to record a magical fight on video and it crumbled from there. The statute of secrecy was no more and the mundane were crying for blood. Magical blood. The witch and wizard still bloodied by the previous war took it as opportunity to stabilise their lifestyle and retook their wand with mask of grim determination to hide their sadism and greed. A new and gigantic war was brewing, and Hogwarts would not shoulder it like the last one. For the Magical in time of suffering turned into the darker emotion and plunged in the evil, have dug their own grave.

And thus the hounds of war were fed once more...

And so, with an undying determination Hogwart planned to save her Knights from more suffering for they fought for too long, a burden too heavy, being so young. She took a metaphorical deep breath and invoked the last and biggest enchantment that was engraved in her stone. But before she finished the automatic ritual she needed to summon her beloved warriors.

* * *

All across england a numbers of witches and wizards stopped their current occupation or awaked from restless sleep, and acknowledged the summon. They followed their magic intuition and they were on the move.

* * *

In less than one hour after the summon, the first knight appeared, in almost silent pop, on the front lawn of the castle. The knight stopped at the sight of the power brimming Hogwarts unsure what to do. The figure was a young female no older than twenty years old with a little on the thin side, but still displayed a beautiful body. She was Sue Lie Hogwart's Knight of Drake, Rune magic was her niche. Cautiously she marched the front lawn only to stop and look at the hidden rune under her with her magic. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she traced the rune with her magic and opened her sense to feel the magic in the air.

"Wha.." She murmured astonished as she probed the small part of a enormous Rune array, the complexity of the thing boggled her mind. She suddenly stopped once more her probing to look at her right sensing an almost unnoticeable breach of space magic on her right. She hadn't drawn her wand for she recognized the coded pulse of magic of her colleague and Honorary family.

In a silent pop two females figures joined Sue on the lawn and like her, were startled by the magic compacted in the wall of the castle. The two females were alike in figure of eighteen years old and height of five feet two, but couldn't be more different in temper. The one of the right with pale blond hair was staring half-dreamily half-inquisitively at the thousand years old construction, her Sight remained absent on the situation. She was Luna Lovegood Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Beast summon, was her speciality. She hummed under her breath as she opened all her sense to read the meaning of the magic all around her and fell in trance, but without much success .

On her left was a redhead with a temper to match, staring semi-seriously at the castle the other half in humour.

" If I didn't know better, I would say the Hogwarts has a lot of sexual frustration going on, I know I have." Sue snorted in humour at the comment but only nodded in greeting at the two

She was Ginny Weasley Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Fire magic was her thing and like her, her spell were a inferno of Fury. And after her declaration multiple breach of silent apparition at close interval were sensed by the three young woman ignored it as they continued their observation of the magic at work, or in Sue case the rune network.

"Problem with your partner in bed little weaslette?Is, what his name, Antony still resting after you sucked him dry tonight?" teased slyly her fellow redhead now present. She was Susan Bones Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Sky magic was her domain. She too observed the castle glow like one glow stick she once saw a muggle walk around with.

"Have you no shame Susan!" admonished her close friend and fellow Hufflepuff, a beautiful short young woman with soft blond hair. She was Hannah Abbot Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Battle Healer was her calling. Her reprimand however was a little absent as she too looked at the castle worriedly.

"For your information his name was Rodriguez and he took two more round than the last one. He quite the catch' not many can do more than four round with me and he took it to six orgasm." There Sue and Susan looked jealous, even in trance Luna had a slight look of envy in her eyes, Hannah only shook her head in bemusement.

"I'm contemplating of keeping him and train his stamina, et voila perfect lover! but my frustration came from the fact he is in business trip for the week." Rebuked Ginny a tad hotly, grumbling about workaholic boytoy under her breath.

"I know you made your point clear that we have no say in your love life, by beating the shit off of me may I add, but bloody hell no need to rub it in my face Ginny. I can't endure that I can't do my job as Big Brother." complained the first male figure of the night, a tall leanly muscled ginger with clear blue eyes that looked at the situation with carefully hidden hard concentration. He was Ron Weasley Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Ambush and Explosion magic was where his genius shined. Ginny only smirked at him in response,

"Honestly Ronald it's not the end of the world, get over it! Honestly." Reprimanded His girlfriend, a beautiful brunette with analytical eyes that surveyed the situation with a keen mind. She was Hermione Granger Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Ancient magic and complex Incantation were her plaything. The Ginger head wisely decided to not argue further with his girlfriend he was still on thin ice for the last stun he has done on his broom, he didn't want to sleep on the couch thank you very much

" This is new **/** It feel like there is hundred of Commander all around the place flashing their aura **/** in very controlled manner. " Exclaimed the doubled voice syncro of two tall and leanly muscled twins ginger their normally joking dementor tossed aside for serious expression at the titanesque quantity of magic in the air that was clear as day for their hyper sensibility for external magic. They were Fred and George Weasley Hogwarts Knights of Drake. Illusion Magic was the best thing they could ever been introduced to, ever. They broke from their serious expression to soft talked between the two of them ever so often fishing out a joke to take their mind out their hyper magic awareness.

"Really, I couldn't tell! " Drawled sarcastically a tall fit blond aristocrat in a tone all too similar to his godfather. He was Draco Malfoy Hogwarts Knight of Drake, Water Magic mastery was his pride . He still passed a cursory glance at the castle but sensing nothing to clear the mystery apart of immense quantity of magic. He was not quite talented in reading magical aura. The twin flipped him off and ignored him making a show that they heard a ferret squeak. But secretly they were surprised that the Blond was not at their little brother throat already, judging by the sour look Ron was sending Draco all the way it was not from good will alone, but the iron grip Hermione has on his arms. Sharing a laugh under their breaths the twins made a whipping sound in their little Ronnykin making him blush in embarrassment and anger but winced when his girlfriend tightened her grip on him.

Sensing that the blonde was about to lose his temper to high heaven, two different hands found their way on his shoulder to calm him down. Their respective owner of said hands were two tall and fit young men vastly different, one of dark skinned italian descent, the other was more heavy built. They were Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Knights of Drake, to Blaise, Weaponry Magic was his vice, Neville, him, found a home with Earth Magic.

"Let it go Daco, now is not the time." Spoke out Blaise, making the blond slytherin huffed in indignation but also in defeat.

"You can still prank them in revenge later" Suggested Neville, making Draco perk up a little and let out a thoughtful hum, because pranking the twins is practically demanding for a prank war in relation tough. A mumbled 'maybe' was all he let the other know. The Italian shared an amused glance with the soft spoken Gryffindor.

"But seriously, anyone has a idea why we were summoned? The Lady Is strangely silent, usually she welcome us even if the 'boss' is not with us." Questioned Ginny in a impatient way frustrated of the lack of answer. Sighing exasperatedly at the redhead, Sue was about to tell her to be patient but aborted, to, like the rest of the group, look behind her, sensing a big breach of apparition with the magical signature of the last of their group

With a slight distortion a group of eight appeared, they were all familiar figure among them some more like than the other. The ever loving half-Giant, Hagrid The Groundskeeper of Hogwarts was narrowing his gentle eyes on the castle in great concern visible on his face but choose to keep his silence. The other older man Severus Snape Master Potioneer of Hogwarts was staring blankly at the scenes in front of him masking all reaction like in his training as spy that was put on him told him to do. The sole young woman with odd coloring of the group was looking at all the knights solemnly with her son firmly asleep in her arms, she was Nymphadora (*I will hex you!) Tonk-Lupin Mistress of Defence Magic of Hogwarts and the little tick was Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. The last three older lady of the group were silently fretting at the magic at work in the air, They were Minerva McGonagall Headmistress and Mistress of Transfiguration of Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey Head Nurse of Hogwarts and Pomona Sprout Guardian of the Orphan and Mistress Herbologist of Hogwarts.

The last was assuredly the most impressive, the tallest of them all second only to Hagrid with broad shoulder and arms muscles to pack quite the power. Emerald eyes normally twinkling with mischief, wisdom and warmth were now chips of ice, posture straight with casual confidence and authority that straightened the back of his fellow Knight unconsciously. He was Hadrian 'Harry' Potter-Black Hogwarts Knight Commander, Magic was his everlasting companion. He glanced at the castle and a slight gleam of recognition appeared in his eyes, tearing his eyes from the light show he surveyed all his friends and honorary family who lived the war at his side, bleed at his side, cried with him, and raged in tandem, and laughed with each other he let his eyes softening and aura warming for them, letting it said his feeling for them in time of seriousness. He was secretly worried that the mounting tension between Mundane and Magical was the cause for the summon, a worry that was shared with them all.

"Has the Lady connected with anyone for the situation?" Questioned Harry, taking the lead of the assemble with practiced ease.

"No and the Wrackspurt know nothing of the magic dancing tonight" Luna replied dreamily, finally out of her Trance . "And the Earth is chanting in sorrow but it spoke of nothing" Piped Neville.

"What is the pressure present of magic?"Questioned their commander, analysing the situation.

"Direct connection **/** to the Ley-Line captain" The twins replied cheekily, prompting a subtle eye roll from the Potter lord.

"Sue, do you have spotted anything, and Hermione any reference of the top of your head" Questioned Harry once more. the brunette immediately shook her head at her question coming with nothing.

" Almost a mile of Rune array all around Hogwarts for now inactive but slowly charging, with a ritual circling the main building it does not contain the bridge for example or the Quidditch Pitch so a long standing creation that does not include the 'newer' construction. Definitely the Founders work, I would need one week to see the function minimum." Su replied with professional tone. Just as Harry was about to continue his tirade of question, he was interrupted by a familiar floating ball of light coming from the castle that stopped in front of the group.

"Lady Hogwarts" Harry greeted warmly, with a fond smile like the rest of the assemble, for Hogwarts as been their true home for a long time.

 _/*/ My Beloved, my Warriors oh How the world Have Wronged you, thy Fate has been cruel but not without cause. I have summoned you before me one more time but this time it is not to take weapon but to save you./*/_ The Floating light shined brighter in determination and slowly danced on the pulse of the magic absorbed in her wall.

 _/*/ The Lady Mother Gaia is dying, her children want to fight one another once more but this time they would be no victor. Their querell would leave a world of blood and ash, with Mother Gaia crying in agony for eternity. But even then she love all her children and could not push herself to kill them. Why I does not include ourselves in those group it is because she favored us also. Not long ago The Lady Mother came to me in consciousness to share her Last Wishes, that I would leave and my chosen champions to the Beyond Layer of Reality to Another world like Founder Salazar Slytherin. Mother Gaia Saw your Thankless task you endured during the War And wish to aid us one last time with the last of her essence that she could spare. A Thanks that She give Us even if our struggle was, in the end, in vain. She Saw to give us a new start./*/_ At this point the whole group could only shed tears for their All Mother Gaia. Hogwarts consciousness floated lower and dimmed in sadness at the revelation that Gaia was dying, but renewed her light in splendeur giving a feeling of pure hard determination to see her task done.

 _/*/ The story of the Founder Slytherin has never been completed, on that fateful day were Salazar vanished was not because of a dispute between the four of them, but of a complicated Ritual gone wrong. Salazar was working on a ritual designed to create a Reality Marble on other term a Pocket dimension to store his knowledge that he deemed too dangerous to the people. But a single error in Rune sequence see him failing his ritual and to be Transported in another world , A alternate Universe, where he was stuck for three decade Earth Time but only three year on Earthland. Where he assisted at the beginning of the Kingdom of Fiore and planted some root in helping the King view the magic user of that world to a new light one that could help society of every day of mundane in harmony. The day he returned in my wall was a day a celebration and the day that Founder Slytherin planed the last enchantment he wrote in my wall._

 _He Had looked at the Earth's Mundane and knew that precaution were needed, and so he created a ritual to transport my wall on Earthland and however chose to be in my protection with me. The sole Glaring problem he could not solve in his time was the input of magical power needed was enormous, but tonight The Lady Mother Gaia Share her power with me to complete this task. we may leave her behind but We will live on her memory!.And Like your day of Knighthood I leave you with your choice to follow me./*/_ With that the light that was Hogwarts distanced herself to let them choose.

Among the group, the majority it was a easy answer, they lost so much in the War that a new start was exactly what they needed, but still had their insecurity. For the Other were more hesitant to give up their world even if nothing really linked them there anymore, wasn't it their responsibility to see the world a better place ? Harry snapped out of his heavy thought to look at his Friends and Family, Even at time of peace their body speaked of a high strung wire full of tension, it pained him to look upon them, unable to rest after the war. Even him, could not be spared, his night of rest were more and more rare, his eating habit were atrocious, and he was not the only one their body were once heavily trained for hours of combat were now thinner in lack of nutriment. Their paranoid mindset was putting some strain on their stress level and their 'civilian' Friends. ' They needed this, they fought for three years in Wars and some earlier in school, They, WE, need our peace, our Own Future.' Harry thought resolutely eyes set on every one of his family even the one with were the friction was more present.

"I Think It is time to look forward for the first time and to lessen the chain of the past has on us. We have done our Duty, our effort culminated to this newly brewing war. We Haven't failed, it's them that failed us, we fought with everything we had to do the right way not the easy way, we didn't coward in front of death we face it like a old friend, but we have forgot to Live in our endeavor. I say We learn to Live once more." Encouraged Harry passionately, He let his aura share his affection and love to his family at full effect making them all smile.

"Dammit Potter keep your Gryffindor speech to yourself" Complained Draco, earning a raised brow from Mcgonagall and a eyeroll from everyone else. "But I think I speak for everyone that we will follow to hell and back, so Po-, no Harry Let's Live for real, I will be your most hated neighbor just you wait." the blond slytherin spoke in fierce honesty and little humor at the end of his speech. All around the the group shared their agreement in their own way but their eyes spoke louder the fierce loyalty that touched Harry and brought a warmer smile on his lips.

 _/*/ Then come My beloved Time is precious, I will need to send you early in Earthland to act as my beacon. One month you will have to find my landing land and grow a story to our arrival for my ward will be depleted for a time after our arrival. Come, no time to spare, I guided you to take all useful resource of this world in your shrinking trunks before coming here, use them with caution, no need to raise suspicion before our root is planted./*/_

The floating consciousness of Hogwart guided them in the Great hall not once stopping talking cramming their head with information that could be of use. Once in the Great Hall she made them form a full circle in a smaller but still masterly done in complexity Rune Array, that made Sue's hand twitch to examine it. When everybody was ready and now awake (Teddy) Hogwarts let them have special parting word in the ceremonially decorated dining Hall .

 _/*/ One month is all you have, but I have full confidence in you My Beloved, Knights and Favored. Without further word, Let's start our next great adventure !/*/_ the twinkling laugh of the castle was the last thing they hear before disapparating from this world in a myriad of color and enchanted background chant.

* * *

Review your thought on this one ~

LeonFeneBlack~


End file.
